


Having Faith

by thatsoccercoach



Series: A Story of Faith [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Jamie and Claire bring Faith home from the hospital and deal with the emotions of being new parents





	Having Faith

                                                                  

She was tiny. You could see the veins through her pale, flawless skin. The breaths she took were quick and short but apparently normal for an infant. She was fine: perfect actually. But after such a struggle to bring her into this world, everything seemed so fragile and precarious.

“But…No…Jamie, what do we _do_?” Claire’s breath hitched in her throat as she shuddered in his arms. They’d just brought wee Faith home from the NICU today and Claire had been on edge the entire time. When the nurse had handed Faith to her to take home she’d looked like a deer in the headlights. This child who she’d carried and sheltered within her for months and who she’d held for weeks while in the hospital had her completely terrified.

Chuckling, he pushed away just far enough to reach out and lift her chin so she’d look at him. “She’s just a baby, Sassenach. I dinna suppose we _do_ much at all until she complains. You’re a nurse. You of all people know how to care for an infant.”

But she never thought it would be like _this._ “All the other mothers talk about an all-encompassing joy they feel when they first held their child. How nothing compares to the love they feel welling within them,” she said slowly, almost sadly.

“And you, Sassenach?” Jamie’s low voice inquired tentatively, sensing something deeper than just a passing moment of concern on the part of his beloved wife.

The only thing all-encompassing she felt at the moment was fear. The only thing welling in her was tears. “What’s wrong with me, Jamie?” she whispered. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Claire,” he said softly, his voice like a gentle sigh. “You dinna ken _how_ to do this because it is _who_ you are. This isna a skill to be learned or a process to rehearse until you’ve done it proper-like. You _are_ a mother just as you _are_ love and compassion.”

He wrapped his arms about her thin shoulders trying to infuse his touch with sincerity. He knew in his very soul that his wife would be the perfect mother to their daughter. She already was.

“Mo nighean donn, do ye believe me?” he queried.

“Since _you_ say it I do,” Claire murmured, seeming to melt against him, her eyes always on their daughter.

Faith let out a small sniffling noise and before Jamie could blink, his wife was gone from his arms and was crooning to Faith who she’d scooped into her embrace and held near her heart.

The panic he’d seen in Claire earlier was now gone. He smiled broadly at his lasses. “She’s just getting used to being here. She doesna need a thing now, Sassenach.”

“Of course she does,” Claire whispered, glancing back to him with a look of newfound joy. “She needs her mother. She needs love.”


End file.
